FNAF: BOTS
FNAF BOTS (short for: five night's at freddy's: birthday of the sorrow) is a fanmade serie about fnaf with a big level of cannonicity,the one takes place between fnaf 4 and 2 as well as having elements from fnaf 1 and 3 plot the whole series revolves around the fnaf 4 child (Cass afton) his brother (Mike afton,Fritz,the Jr version of purple guy) and the other missing children (Gabriel,Jeremy,Susie,Charlotte) the ones,after cassidy woke up from a coma,and after they went to school,decided to create an investigation agency (cassidy and company's investigation incorporated,CCI Inc, for short) because Charlotte came up with the BRILLIANT idea of celebrating her birthday at fredbear's,wich leads to cassidy's traumatized side to take control of him as well as every one else investigating the restaurant just to keep her safe,however,cassidy's dad,William Afton,as well as cassidy's close friend Sara Bonnette (Fanmade name for the girl with the springbonnie's plush) will make sure that they,as well as charlie,die at fredbear's,william because he's evil and desserves hell (something that both of his male children are aware of) and sara because cassidy never played with her nor plushtrap,despite he promissed to Characters Cassidy afton: a coward 8-12 years old kid that has an observation plushie named fredbear,he is the main character and is always bullied by his brother,as well as being the most paranoical of all the main characters,he'll posses golden freddy Michael afton: as cassidy's older brother he is both protective and mean to him,he always wears a foxy mask and jumpscares his brother,he's the oldest of the group,he'll posses foxy being under the pseudonym of fritz Gabriel: he's the second-in-command of the CCI INC. one of cassidy's closest friends and the one who goes on to posses freddy Jeremy: he's always hiding in the garage/mechanical room of the school singing about his past,he was born at UK but his family moved to USA,he's a great fan of freddy's and has a strong connection with bonnie,wich is,coincidentally the animatronic he possesses later in the series Susie: the second oldest of all the 5 main characters,only 1 or 2 years younger than Mike,she has a dog named Carl,enjoys food a lot but hates repetitive music,she'll be the first one to die and will posses chica Charlotte no last name given: she is henry's daughter,of course she and cassidy get along because of this,since their parents are each other's co-workers,and both of them founded fredbear's,cassidy gets freaked out when he discovers charlotte's birthday will be celebrated at fredbear's and tries his hardest to prevent her from diying,however,she still dies and possesses marionette Sara: she is the second most important antagonist,after afton himself,she is rude and manipulative,always trying to force cassidy to play with her,just because she didn't got to do that while he was not yet bitten by fredbear,she's always bragging because of being the daughter of the most important news reporter,Clara Bonnette,at the end of episode 7 it's confirmed that she has a crush on cassidy,and that's why she's always looking for his attention William and Lily Anne: cassidy's parent's,one possesses springtrap and the other possese ballora,this is the only important thing about them Elizabeth afton: cassidy's (and mike's) younger sister,she's very sweet and innocent,after the accident at circus baby's she possessed that same animatronic episodes season 1 has 20 episodes,being listed as follows episode 1: let the show begin episode 2: CCIINC episode 3: the answers are right bellow of us episode 4 : scaredy Cass episode 5: Media-cricity episode 6: coincidence or convenience episode 7: sara gets caught episode 8: Fiend enemies episode 9: summer hot conflict episode 10: the candy's show episode 11: scr-evil netty episode 12: a new challenger has appeared episode 13: pulling the strings for safety episode 14: not-so happy birthday episode 15: the charring charrlotte curse episode 16: new and improved episode 17: a foxy situation episode 18: the day of the living plushies episode 19: the last chance episode 20: VHW GWH WQU KZWXJF NGL PDTG KADTHB trivia -this fnaf fan series is the only one that gives the fnaf 4 girl that owns plushtrap more protagonism -this series is actually very accurate because of the name of the characters,the plot and the order of the events -the name of the last episode is just the phrase THE ONE YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE KILLED encoded into vigenere cypher with the keyword cassidy,referencing the ultimate custom night Category:TV Series